Sombras
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Creepyfic basado en historias de Dross y en teorías de que existen seres que se manifiestan como sombras ante los mortales. También es inspiración de Maussan.
**Sombras**

Un regalo de parte de todas las musas para Gezabel, en su cumple, publicado en la Guerra Florida en el Foro Rosa.

Creepyfic, basado en la teoría de que existen seres de otras dimensiones, y que se manifiestan mediante sombras. Inspiración de Dross y de Jaime Maussan, más un chorro de videos en YouTube, donde se manejan de todas las teorías para explicar dicho fenómeno.

* * *

Todo comenzó cuando se recuperaba del alcoholismo. En ese entonces, se trasladó a vivir con su madre, con quien regresó de Rockstown, sin encontrarse con Candy, y dispuesto a remendar su vida, la cual parecía haberse roto en mil pedazos. Eleanor se encargó de instalarlo en la soleada habitación de su mansión, la cual había ocupado siendo muy pequeño, por lo cual apenas la recordaba. Durante muchos años, su madre había conservado prácticamente clausurada dicha habitación, a fin de evitar los dolorosos recuerdos de la ausencia de Terry en su vida. Hasta hacía relativamente poco, la había vuelto a reacondicionar, excepto por una vieja mecedora, donde Eleanor acostumbraba arrullar a su bebé, para que se durmiera, y que quedó cerca de la enorme ventana por la cual se colaban los rayos de sol o la luz de la luna, según fuera de día o de noche.

Ahora, Terry volvería a vivir con ella, y siendo ya un adulto, Eleanor Baker se dio a la tarea de convertirla en la alcoba de un hombre soltero.

La abstinencia era muy difícil de llevar ara Terry, después de meses de ser presa del alcohol, y su madre se ocupa de que no falte asistencia médica.

-Es usted joven -le declaró el médico-. Su hígado no está afectado seriamente, pero si recae, entonces su hígado sí se verá seriamente comprometido.

Una manera muy suave de advertirle que si continúa por ese camino, su salud y hasta su vida se perderán. Así, su salud física se vio amparada durante el duro periodo que siguió a su salida del alcoholismo. Incluso, el médico dejó medicamentos para ayudarle. Pero, ¿qué sucedía con su mente?

-¿Recuerdas tu habitación? -preguntó Eleanor la mañana que le abrió la puerta de la misma, y se la mostró recién pintada en colores claros, con muebles y cortinas nuevas.

No, realmente Terry no la recuerda, porque esa habitación la ocupó recién nacido y por un par de años, hasta que su padre lo separó de su madre. Por lo mismo, Terry no tiene recuerdos conscientes de las visitas de un ser que durante unas pocas semanas, antes de irse con el Duque de Grandchester, lo visitó durante las noches.

En el presente, siendo un joven adulto, presa de la inquietud y luchando contra la ansiedad causada por el deseo de beber, Terry permanece muchas noches insomne, revolviéndose en la gran cama, entre sábanas y frazadas suaves y limpias, mientras lucha contra su malestar, que es físico, anímico y mental.

Entonces, ¿puede atribuirle al síndrome de abstinencia lo que comienza a sucederle durante la noche? Cuando logra conciliar el sueño, no tarda en despertar sobresaltado por una presencia extraña en su alcoba, sintiéndose observado. Más o menos al mes de que comienza a dormir de forma regular, sufre una experiencia aterradora: despierta angustiado, sin poder abrir los ojos, sin poder moverse. La parálisis no dura más de dos minutos, pero para el joven actor se hacen eternos, mientras lucha con todas sus fuerzas por moverse, cada vez más asustado por lo que experimenta. Cuando por fin logra abrir los ojos, recuperando el control de sus músculos, la respiración agitada, la sensación de ser observado es profunda, así que Terry pasea sus ojos azules en las penumbras de su habitación, sin lograr distinguir nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿No has dormido bien? -indaga Eleanor, preocupada, a la hora del desayuno.

-No -responde Terry-, mees difícil superar mi adicción.

¿Su madre entenderá algo de lo que él siente? ¿Ella habrá experimentado algo parecido en su propia habitación? ¿O es que el alcohol le dañó, a fin de cuentas, y se está volviendo loco? Al final, su madre acabará por darse cuenta, pues las parálisis del sueño han minado su ánimo. Terry siente que la amenaza crece. Ahora, cada noche, despierta agitándose, con la sensación de un horroroso peso sobre su pecho. ¡Pero no hay nada!

La primera noche que deja la lámpara encendida, luchan dentro de él la vergüenza de comportarse como un chiquillo miedoso y su sentido común: los fantasmas no existen, así que no tendría por qué dejar una luz encendida durante las noches, tiene más de veinte años de edad, no tiene por dormir con luz. Sin embargo, el cansancio lo venció, y resguardado por la tenue luz que realmente no alumbra más allá de un metro de su epicentro, Terry se quedó profundamente dormido. No sufrió de la parálisis de sueño que un tiempo para acá, le ataca. Pero fue peor, porque dentro de su propio, sueño, sufre una terrible opresión en el pecho, que le ahoga, como un peso sobre sí, que le impide respirar.

Despertó mucho más aterrado que las noches anteriores, respirando aceleradamente y sudando a profusión. Y, para volverse loco, cuando se levantó bruscamente de la cama, arrojando las sábanas y las frazadas lejos de él, alcanzó a distinguir una sombra que reptaba hasta perderse dentro del armario, cuya puerta permanecía entreabierta; se quedó tan estupefacto, que no pudo gritar, y asustado como estaba, no pudo pegar nuevamente los ojos en lo que restaba de la noche.

 **oOoOo**

-Terry –comenzó el médico-, ¿comprendes que lo que me cuentas no puede ser cierto?

-Entonces –Terry respiró profundamente-, ¿me estoy volviendo loco, doctor?

El rostro céreo, la piel parecía adherida a los pómulos, y los ojos azules se veían apagados y doloridos. El alcohol le jugaba malas pasadas, eso Terry y el médico lo sabían. ¿Delirium tremens? Para el galeno, se trataba de eso, o de plano, Terry seguía bebiendo, en contra de lo acordado. Eso afectaría su mente hasta el grado de que las alucinaciones se tornarían reales para él, y podrían conducirle a la locura.

Ni siquiera a su madre se había Terry atrevido a confesarle lo que vivía en las noches; Eleanor estaba convencida de que al síndrome de abstinencia y la lucha contra su alcoholismo, tenían Terry sumamente estresado. Había disminuido su apetito y se veía cansado la mayor parte del día, disminuyendo su apetito y causándole problemas en el escenario, donde cada trataba de actuar con la mayor profesionalidad posible, sin lograrlo al cien por ciento.

¿La demencia puede ser tan real como para que el loco se de cuenta de que lo está? Tercamente, Terry se decía que las sombras, o más bien, la sombra que veía por las noches, era producto de su mente, afectada por su adicción. Y cada noche, él podía ver la sombra se mostraba más nítida, conforme pasaba el tiempo. Parecía una figura humanoide, algo deformada por la misma oscuridad de su habitación, de la cual se negó rotundamente a mudarse. No se lo comunicó a su madre, su lucha era totalmente interna. Pues temía que ella decidiera internarlo en algún hospital si él le confesaba sus miedos nocturnos.

Sigue durmiendo con la lamparilla encendida, lo cual no sirve de gran cosa. Eleanor acabará dándose cuenta de lo que sucede, pues la noche más aterradora en la vida de su hijo, la sumió a ella en el miedo más profundo a que perdiera la razón.

Terry se quedó dormido más allá de la medianoche, repitiéndose una y otra vez, que lo que veía no era sino producto de su imaginación. Esa noche, no fue el peso sobre su pecho lo que le despertó, ni la parálisis del sueño, como le sucedía todavía de vez en cuando. Fue el rechinido de la madera, que en un principio, adormilado, no atinó a identificar del todo. Su mente se fue aclarando, hasta reconocer el sonido de la mecedora al balancearse. Entonces, abrió los ojos de golpe.

Y no pudo reprimir el grito que salió de su boca: la sombra se mecía apaciblemente en el asiento, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. ¡Eso era real! ¡Tenía sustancia suficiente como para maniobrar la mecedora! Terry gritó con todas sus fuerzas y saltó de la cama, a fin de salir huyendo de su alcoba. La sombra, como siempre, reptó hasta el armario y, antes de entrar por la puerta (que por más que él cerrara, siempre amanecía entreabierta), se volvió y pareció fijar una suerte de mirada torva y tenebrosa en el joven actor.

Terry manoteó el seguro de la puerta y salió al pasillo, donde chocó contra su madre, quien gritó a su vez, dolorida, pero acabó por sujetar a su hijo y sacudirle para sacarle del estado histérico que sufría.

-¡Terry! –llamó -¿Qué pasó?

La doncella se asomaba tras la señora de la casa, mirando asustada al muchacho, que estaba lívido y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mientras el sudor corría desde su frente hasta surcar sus mejillas.

-Nada… nada… -alcanzó a murmurar el muchacho-. Fue una pesadilla, no pasa nada.

Su hijo no puede seguir así, decide Eleanor; son ya muchas las noches de sufrimiento.

-Dime la verdad Terry.

Hace un gesto a la doncella, que se aleja de los dos, hasta su propia habitación. ¡Caramba con el señorito de la casa! Cuantos trabajos estaba pasando la servidumbre, desde que se le ocurrió a la señora Eleanor dejarle vivir ahí.

Eleanor acompañó a su hijo a s habitación, encendió la luz del techo y le hizo recostar.

-Ahora sí, dime si hay algo más, Terry –pidió con gravedad-. No quiero dudar de ti, pero pareciera que sigue bebiendo…

-¡No es así! –la energía le hizo incorporarse, aunque acabó por recostarse nuevamente-. No sé si me creas… -titubeó, pero acabó por contarle todo, absolutamente todo.

 **oOoOo**

Eleanor Baker es una mujer práctica, pues los años pasados desde su enamoramiento por el duque de Grandchester, y que dieron pie a la más profunda tristeza cuando el noble le arrebató a su único hijo, la hicieron dejar de lado romanticismos y sueños rosas.

No cree en lo sobrenatural, pero sabe de ciencia cierta, que Terry no ha bebido nuevamente; lo más probable, es que su mente se haya resentido por ese periodo tan negro que vivió, cuando terminó con Candy White. Por muy doloroso que sea para ella, Eleanor llega a la conclusión de que su hijo está perdiendo la razón.

 **oOoOo**

Los días que ha pasado internado no fueron terribles, como el actor pensó en casa de su madre. Pudo volver a dormir, aunque al principio lo hizo inducido por los sedantes. Su sueño y su apetito se regularizaron, su madre le visitaba diariamente, y poco a poco, vislumbró la esperanza de que su hijo pudiera volver a vivir con ella, viendo que su recuperación iba viento en popa.

Lo dicho: la oportuna atención médica estaba dando resultado, el hospital donde fue recluido era el mejor del país, ubicado en Washington, D.C., por lo que Eleanor se trasladó a dicho estado, a fin de estar cerca de Terry, apoyándole en todo momento.

-Regresaremos pronto a casa, Terry –le dijo a más de un mes de atención especializada-. ¿No te da alegría?

-Mucha, mamá.

La amplia sonrisa, que deja ver unos blancos dientes, y que consigue derretir el corazón y hacer temblar las piernas de las enfermeras que atiende el ala donde él se encuentra. Y no se diga que además inquieta a las pacientes del hospital, junto con las acompañantes y visitantes que aparecen día a día.

Sí, Terry se siente recuperado, y a merced de los medicamentos que ha tomado a lo largo de su tratamiento, está seguro que todo fue una mala pasada que su mente le jugó. Está dispuesto, pues, a volver con su madre y continuar con su vida.

 **oOoOo**

Si se tratara de finales del siglo XX o principios del siglo XXI, una cámara de video podría romper las falsas ilusiones de Terry y Eleanor; pero al no ser así, todo correrá hasta un posible final trágico. Los sirvientes de la casa Baker no se dan cuenta, porque sus respectivos dormitorios se encuentran alejados de los de los señores de la casa. Así que el rechinido que llena la habitación del joven Terry, no es escuchado por nadie durante las horas que dura la noche. Y si ven la puerta del armario abierta, uno y otro sirviente lo atribuyen a una chapa descompuesta o a que alguno de ellos abrió el armario, al guardar ropa blanca. Y el día se lleva las sombras, por lo que no hay peligro para nadie más.

Solo para Terry.

La sombra se balancea noche tras noche, en la mecedora. De adelante hacia atrás, provocando el rechinido de la madera. Incansable. Paciente. Espera a que, nuevamente, el ser humano que ha elegido, regrese. Lo eligió desde recién nacido. Cuando lo detectó en la cuna, pocos días después de que su madre lo depositara ahí, fue la primera vez que ella lo envolvió en su oscuridad. Ese ser humano es suyo.

No puede calificarse de alegría lo que la sombra sintió cuando detectó el regreso de Terry, porque no es un ser humano, pero sería lo más parecido a describir. Así, mientras se mece durante las noches, espera a que él vuelva y la noche que lo haga, ella podrá envolverle nuevamente, sorbiendo la energía de él.

 _ ***** FIN *****_

 **Lady Lyuva**


End file.
